This invention is directed to the field of elastic connectors. The elastic connectors may be used in mounting devices that are capable of displaying advertising and promotional materials in a conspicuous fashion so that they extend out into the aisle. The elastic connectors are capable of use in multiple orientations. Some mounting devices that have been used prior to the present invention clamp onto the upper and lower surfaces of the shelf adjacent the edge and frequently have multiple mechanical parts, may be bulky, and may have elements or parts that extend away from the body of the mounting device. Many mounting devices have elements or parts that extend away from the body of the mounting device, such as clamps or brackets. Such elements or parts tend to detract from the overall appearance of the mounting device and may obstruct use of the adjoining shelf space or access to products displayed on the shelf. Moreover, the customer may bump into these parts or elements or snag clothing or jewelry on them.
Certain connectors known prior to the present invention are unable to withstand rough usage to which a mounting device may be subject in a grocery or other retail store. During use, the mounting device and connector may be repeatedly bumped and manipulated. Unless the mounting device, and in particular the connector, is resilient and durable, it may not be able to withstand even accidental abuse and remain in place on the shelf for the full duration of the promotional program.
The mounting devices mounted on the distal edges of grocery or other retail store shelves are readily accessible and are frequently subject to vandalism or intentional abuse. It is not uncommon for children, or others, to pull on the advertising display or to hang from it, thereby, placing substantial force on the connector. In addition, persons having access to the display may mutilate it or its mounting. Many of the connectors in the mounting devices that have been used prior to the present invention cannot withstand such abuse. It is often necessary to connect certain objects to each other with a non-rigid connecting means. It is necessary to join them but allow for some change in their separation or a certain amount of angular displacement. It is therefor necessary to use some form of resilient connector. In addition, in certain mounting applications, objects are likely to be jostled, resulting in potential to dislodge them from their moorings. A flexible connector would serve to absorb the forces exerted on one object and allow the connection to remain solid.
The problem has always been that any resilient connector (spring) will necessarily have a strain limit (and often a low one) and may fail unexpectedly. Traditionally the only way to increase the strain limit of a spring or spring-type device was to prohibitively increase either its bulk or its cost, or both. Another disadvantage of conventional connecting means is that any structural enhancements often come at the sacrifice of angular displacement. Typically, in configurations where a spring is embedded in a sheath, the allowable bend radius is severely limited.
Prior art devices used in this regard have not been able to provide an adequate solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,066 to Rushmore, for FLEXIBLE POST is directed to a sign-post which is designed to withstand collisions with automobiles. The post is constructed of a resilient material, preferably rubber, with a helical or other spirally coiled wire spring imbedded therein. The post is designed to tear loose from its base, prior to elastic failure. Elongation is not specifically desired or taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,770 to Greene, for SPRING is directed to a spring with a dampening device placed therein. The invention places a sponge rubber insert into a coil spring and then vulcanizes the rubber. The rubber insert then conforms to the inner diameter of the coil spring such that there are present spiral channels in the rubber core in which lie the spring coils.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,968 to Frei, for FLEXIBLE POST is directed to a sign-post similar to that of Rushmore. The post is comprised of a tubular casing of rubber with a coil spring concentrically disposed therein. The coil spring has its outer periphery engaged with the inner wall of the tubular casing. Within the coil spring, is seated a polygonal plug which is anchored such that rotation of the post is precluded.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,954 to Wallat, for SPRING is directed to a spring assembly. It is necessarily comprised of two separate coil springs disposed concentrically with a solid tubular member placed between them.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,214 to Armstrong, for COILED WIRE SPRING APPLIANCES FOR USE IN ORTHODONTICS is directed to a device to be used in conjunction with braces to provide corrective forces to teeth. Its main object is to replace the rubber bands commonly associated with braces. It is comprised of one or more coil springs disposed within a semi rigid sheath. The sheath is designed protect the coil springs from radial forces and food. It is designed to allow for inner spring elongation without any elongation of the sheath. They are not mechanically connected to yield the synergistic properties yielded by applicant's invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,556 to Pietrzak, for DEVICE FOR DAMPING SHOCKS AND VIBRATIONS is directed to a device for preventing the transmission of vibrations. It is comprised of a coil spring which is embedded within an elastomeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,122 to Balsells, for COIL SPRING WITH AN ELASTOMER HAVING A HOLLOW CROSS SECTION is directed to compression springs which exhibit certain load deflection characteristics. The device is comprised of a plurality of coil means with an elastic means disposed around and between the coil means.